Erik Ericson
Erik Ericson is a student currently attending Twin Branches and is apart of the nerd clique along with members Kevin Delucca, Kimi Chen, Dexter Albright, and Ashley Jackson. His sister is Astrid Ericson. In Basketball Tryouts, Eric joins the team but rarely ever plays on the court during games. His most notable storyline so far was when he became one of the main characters in the Troublemakers reboot. Duration: The New Girl Season 4- present Storylines Erik serves as a minor, reoccurring character through many of the seasons in order to provide comedic relief to much of the tension and drama. In Basketball Tryouts, Erik attends the basketball team and makes the team. However, he is benched for most games up until he is put into the game as Ben's substitute in Sectionals. Erik's role in the series was heightened when he joined the Troublemakers program in the 2013 reboot. His reasons for being admitted into the program was a mystery up until The Pumpkin Farmer's Girlfriend where he reveals he joined for no apparent reason other than to be around other people. He finds a new love interest in Delilah where he battles for her affections against Jeremy. Erik also the star Running back on the football first he was backup now the Star. Then Spencer hurts Erik doing a practice game. Spencer is demoted to water boy. Season 1: Origins Erik's storyline with Delilah starts coming into play in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter. For the Troublemakers task that day, they had to bring hay to a field for a harvest festival. In the beginning of the episode, Erik is not seen, for he is using the tractor with great difficulty. He nearly crashes the tractor into a pumpkin patch, but with Allison's help stops the tractor just inches away from the pumpkins. Before Erik can even explain, a boy named Jeremy starts bullying Erik. He then states that Delilah has no feelings whatsoever for Erik. This subsequently leads to a flashback of Erik's in the summer, where he is at the same farm, studying pumpkins. He then sees Delilah and accidentally calls her attractive to the farm manager, Mr. Horner, her dad. Inside the barn, Erik sees Delilah and asks if she needs any help. She is having difficulty with her tractor but she and Erik end up talking. It turns out that she is a nerd! When she brings up that she's into history Erik's heart pounds. Delilah tells him she is a huge fan of Benjamin Franklin, and Erik tells her he's a huge fan of Paul Revere. They both give facts about their historical figure. He is then invited to sit on the tractor with Delilah. They talk about pumpkins, each second sitting closer and closer to each other. However, as soon as they are about to kiss, they are interrupted by Jeremy who barges in. Jeremy greets Erik with a firm grip and reveals that he's in charge of setting the farm up for the festival. Jeremy bullies him, making fun of him for liking Ogres N' Elves. Delilah is about to leave when Jeremy tells her what is wrong with her tractor. Flashing back to the present, Erik himself agrees with Jeremy that he does not stand a chance. Wanting to prove him wrong, the Troublemakers devise a plan: while Owen and Kimi pretend to be inspectors, who are at the time questioning Jeremy, Paige, Spencer and Allison help Erik steal Delilah's attention by having him sing. Once Delilah does come over, a tongue-tied Erik gets help from Allison on what to say. She guides him through asking out Delilah. Jeremy reaches out and knocks over the hay. Jeremy figured out that Owen and Kimi weren't really inspectors and revealed Allison, Spencer, and Paige to be whispering in the hay. When asked by Delilah, Erik confirms that it is true. She thinks everything Erik did was fake. Allison tries to defend him but it doesn't work. Erik says to Delilah that he was tongue tied and this is not how he talks. The rest of the Troublemakers confirmed that the weird things Erik did were all from him. Delilah forgives him and kisses his cheeck. At the end of the episode, Erik reveals the only essential reason for joining the Troublemakers was that after seeing the volunteer work Jeremy was doing he volunteered. This leaves everybody's jaws dropped. Erik tells them that it's not that bad since he meet some friends and got kissed by a girl! During The Float, Erik is driving the truck. While all the other Troublemakers are dealing with other situations, Jeremy asks Erik if he is driving the float, which Erik confirms. Erik then tries to clear things up with him saying "I know there's some icky blood between us after the whole Delilah thing... But I still think you're really cool!' Jeremy tells him he doesn't care what Erik thinks of him and that he took what was his. Erik tells him it is her choice and he is a likable guy. Jeremy admits that he is a nice person and quickly gets what he needs to do over with making Erik fill the form. Jeremy goes for an inspection check as he takes his time "taking care" of the pumpkins. A few moment later Jeremy announces that the parade is starting and tells everybody to get into their places. A few of The Troublemakers do last minute work to their floats. As Allison is taking a picture of a large pumpkin, Erik is driving the truck. When he hears Mr. Horner thank everyone for coming to the parade and Delilah says she lit a lantern for Erik on the PA, Erik knew it was time to turn the truck the opposing way when he reached the cross-road but the float didn't turn. Erik tried to turn the wheel more, but the truck straight leaving the road, and bouncing hard on the dirt. The Troublemakers in the back yelled at Erik to go slower but he had no control over the truck. Erik pushed down on the breaks but nothing happened, the truck getting closer and closer to Allison. Thanks to Spencer, Allison is pushed out of the way, but the truck unfortunately breaks Spencer's legs, causing Erik to feel the incident was his fault. In The Unusual Suspects, Kimi, Paige, and Erik decide to head out together in a group of three to talk to Cromwell, who they believe is a suspect, who sabotaged the float, but after their confrontation, realize Cromwell is not the saboteur and leave to question Brinna. Kimi, Erik, and Paige find Brinna inside a small theatre located within a senior retirement home preparing with the seniors for a play. The three clarify that Brinna could not have been the saboteur, as she couldn't have had enough time to damage it between assembling her own float and flower bouquets. They leave and regroup with the rest at the hospital and realize that Brinna had lied about arranging flower bouquets as Jeremy was the one who ordered them and that Brinna is one of the saboteurs, the other being Jeremy. Season 2: Troublemakers In The Tutors, Erik playfully teases Allison about her crush on Spencer. Although she denies it, Erik does not believe it, but goes along with it. Later, in the bonus scene, Erik catches Paige and Owen (who were initially kissing) in the janitor's closet, after hearing noises. The two lie, stating that they were arguing. An oblivious Erik believes their lie. That night, Erik is in his bedroom later that night debating on whether or not to text Delilah without her fathers permission. Wondering what Paul Revere would do, he decides that he should go for it and text her. Sending a simple text saying 'hey', he waits for her reply. At Homecoming, in the episode Homecoming Kiss, Allison talks with a sad, yet cheerful-looking Erik, who explains Delilah was not allowed to come to the dance, as she was not a student from Twin Branches. Subsequently after Allison kisses Cameron, who proceeds to dump her, Erik later comes outside and rushes to Allison. Avoiding answering how he knew she was outside, Erik listens as Allison explains how Cameron broke up with her just after kissing her. Erik compares heartbreak and breakups to a game he once played, saying that every time a player comes face to face with the boss and loses, they gain more strength and knowledge for the next attempt. It is revealed in the bonus scene of the episode that Erik knew where she was because Spencer texted him. In A Troublemakers Thanksgiving, Erik tries to impress Delilah's no-nonsense father, Mr. Horner. The Troublemakers spend their Thanksgiving at the Horner farm. Delilah pulls Erik aside from the rest of the group and warns him that he has to make a good impression on her father and create the perfect meal or else they won't be allowed to date each other. The Troublemakers show back up and announce that they'll do whatever it takes to help the couple out. Saying hello to Mr. Horner when he comes outside, Erik volunteers himself to help chop wood while the the others cook the Thanksgiving meal inside the house. Instructed to use his axe to chop the wood right in the center, Mr. Horner takes control of the task and tells Erik to leave it after he fails to chop more than one piece of wood. Sitting by the cows, Erik decides to strike up conversation with Delilah's dad about his life and life in general. Mr. Horner comments that when he was younger, his family wasn't happy about the type of farm he wanted to run but he realized it didn't matter what they wanted if it didn't make him happy. Later on, While Mr. Horner leaves, Erik is approached by an angry bull who chases him. Erik then trips but is saved when Mr. Horner arrives and stands in front of him, holding a focus gazed on the bull. The bull retreats after a few moments, leaving Erik and Mr. Horner unharmed. Mr. Horner comments that in life, nobody will respect you if you don't stand up for yourself and your beliefs. Walking back into the kitchen, the guys listen as Delilah realizes that she forgot to check on the turkey and watches as she pulls it out. Recognizing it is too burned to eat, Mr. Horner suggests he and Erik step outside to get another turkey. Morally opposed to killing the innocent turkey in the backyard, Erik faces the dilemma of wanting to impress Delilah's father or staying true to his opinions. If he chooses to take a stand and refuse to kill it, Mr. Horner will immediately become impressed and take a liking to him. Sitting around the dinner table later, Mr. Horner reveals that Delilah's mom had burned their turkeys all the time in the beginning. While leaving to go home, Erik and Delilah are out on the porch when Mr. Horner unexpectedly says goodnight and goes back inside the house. Surprised, Delilah announces that it must mean that her father approves of their relationship and trusts them outside together. The two share a long kiss. In Christmas Stories, Erik has a date with Delilah. That night Erik lead Delilah through a crowded shopping center. Delilah told him that she was excited but Erik told her that the date has already began. Erik told her he wanted to take her shopping to the most fancy boutiques in town, and Kimi said they're all here at the mall they were at. Delilah asked if it was because of what she was wearing but Erik told her he thought it sounded fun and she admitted that it is kind of fun seeing what fancy people would wear. The two then laughed at some ridiculous looking high-heels but the clerk gave them an arrogant look which made Delilah want to leave the mall. The two then go to a fancy restaurant called Chez Frou Frou. After looking at the menu, Delilah suggested that he boyfriend should order for them since she barely even knew how to pronounce the names of the fancy french food and she's used to more comfort food. The waiter came over and Erik asked for fried chicken. The waiter was shocked but still gave it to them. The couple started to eat it when they received glances from others in the restaurant, making Delilah once again uncomfortable, so they left. The two then step into the club. Delilah felt out of place and wasn't sure how to dance to the music which sounded like a broken robot to her. He suggested to do whatever so the two just did a silly two-step dance. However it caused the crowd to snicker at them making Delilah uncomfortable. Delilah told Erik that this wasn't her kind of place. Erik was confused since he believed it was supposed to be everybody's kind of place. This caused Delilah to run outside. Erik found her sitting on a curb. Delilah told him that she liked him because she thought he was different from everybody else but now she thinks she wrong. Erik told her that he wanted a good first impression but he was afraid that she wouldn't like his original idea. Delilah said she liked since he was himself and he shouldn't take her to some trendy spot to impress her. After that the couple head to the Colonial Simmonsburg. They enjoy themselves by going through the old fashioned town and eat a food called Garb which was commonly eaten in the 1700's. As the evening goes by Delilah and Erik dance together and Delilah says she never remembered having this much fun. They kiss as fireworks burst through the sky as Delilah calls this the best date she's ever been on! Season 3: Troublemakers Erik and Spencer have tickets to the opera show, which were originally for Allison and Spencer. They are sitting together in their seats moments before the opera starts. Spencer can't believe that he's here without Allison and with Erik instead. He does end up thanking him, however, for talking to her at the dance. Spencer thinks it's funny how when he started high school he never would of done something like that with someone like him. Erik tells him that "life is full of surprises and every person is a jelly bean." Erik wonders what would be surprising in his life and Spencer said "who knows, that's what makes it surprising". The curtain then rises and Erik says he doesn't want to miss a minute for the next four hours. Personality Like most of the nerds at Twin Branches, Erik pertains to many of the characteristics, including his interest in learning new things, video games, and the role playing game Orges N' Elves. He also has a huge passion for historic figures with his favorite being Paul Revere. He does not fit in well, is socially awkward, and gets bullied often without his friends (the nerds) sticking up for him. Erik is quirky and is used as comic relief in the series with his uncanny ways of saying things that make the other characters feel uncomfortable or weirded out. Although Erik is smart, like other nerds, Erik is also very naive and rather dim witted at the same time, as he is not very 'street smart'. For example, during Secret Santa, Part 1, when Justin is dressed up in a Santa costume, Erik believes it is actually Santa Claus. Also, in Campaign Trail, during the morning announcements, Erik learns about the 'First is the Worst, Second is the Best' comeback, however is very confused, when he hears the third line, 'Third is the One with the Hairy Chest'. Aside from this, Erik tends to be over dramatic in certain situations, such as in Freedom Festival; when he falls off of his bike, he acts as though he is close to dying. Appearance Erik has black hair, that is parted in two sides, and tan skin. He wears black glasses and a gray collar shirt, with a dark gray collar. Relationships Romantic Interests Delilah Horner In The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter a flashback shows that a week before Erik's junior year, while studying pumpkins at a farm, he meets a girl named Delilah. The two instantly have a connection. When Delilah invited Erik to sit in her tractor with her, he automatically inches closer and closer to her. Erik may have had his first kiss but it was interrupted by a boy named Jeremy. He thinks he is better then Erik and most likely has a crush on her. Throughout the episode a few weeks later, Erik explains to the Troublemakers what happened and they agree to help him out. Owen and Kimi try to keep Jeremy (who is working at the farm) away from Delilah so Erik and her can talk once again. Paige, Allison, and Spencer whisper threw the hay what Erik should say and even get him to ask her out. But when Jeremy returns he knocks the hay down revealing the hay whisperers. This causes Delilah to think Erik was being told what to do the entire time but he tells her that some of the weird thing she did was purely him. Delilah then forgives him and agrees to go out with him! When her dad asks what she thinks of him she says she likes him. Around the time of Erik's Homecoming dance, he is invited over to her house for thanksgiving, and to impress her no-nonsense father. At the end of the episode, they share a long kiss. In Christmas Stories, Erik led Delilah through a crowded shopping center. Delilah told him that she was excited but Erik told her that the date has already began. Erik told her he wanted to take her shopping to the most fancy boutiques in town, and Kimi said they're all here at the mall they were at. Delilah asked if it was because of what she was wearing but Erik told her he thought it sounded fun and she admitted that it is kind of fun seeing what fancy people would wear. The two then laughed at some ridiculous looking high-heels but the clerk gave them an arrogant look which made Delilah want to leave the mall. The two then go to a fancy restaurant called Chez Frou Frou. After looking at the menu, Delilah suggested that he boyfriend should order for them since she barely even knew how to pronounce the names of the fancy french food and she's used to more comfort food. The waiter came over and Erik asked for fried chicken. The waiter was shocked but still gave it to them. The couple started to eat it when they received glances from others in the restaurant, making Delilah once again uncomfortable, so they left. The two then step into the club. Delilah felt out of place and wasn't sure how to dance to the music which sounded like a broken robot to her. He suggested to do whatever so the two just did a silly two-step dance. However it caused the crowd to snicker at them making Delilah uncomfortable. Delilah told Erik that this wasn't her kind of place. Erik was confused since he believed it was supposed to be everybody's kind of place. This caused Delilah to run outside. Erik found her sitting on a curb. Delilah told him that she liked him because she thought he was different from everybody else but now she thinks she wrong. Erik told her that he wanted a good first impression but he was afraid that she wouldn't like his original idea. Delilah said she liked since he was himself and he shouldn't take her to some trendy spot to impress her. After that the couple head to the Colonial Simmonsburg. They enjoy themselves by going through the old fashioned town and eat a food called Garb which was commonly eaten in the 1700's. As the evening goes by Delilah and Erik dance together and Delilah says she never remembered having this much fun. They kiss as fireworks burst through the sky as Delilah calls this the best date she's ever been on! Sara Kessler Erik and Sara go to the Homecoming dance together. Although, well aware that he is not on an actual date with Sara, he was still happy with the current state of their relationship. Erik is very fond and had an infatuation for Sara. He put up several 'Vote for Sara' posters up, even though it wasn't the election. When Justin tells him this, Erik responds with, "It's over not in my heart. Not in my heart." Erik occasionally makes a side comment regarding Sara during the morning announcements. He was very upset when Sara died, in The Storm, Part 2. Rivalries Jeremy Jeremy and Erik meet each other in the summer. Erik is at Delilah's pumpkin farm, studying pumpkins, when he meets Jeremy, who bullies him for his interests. Subsequently, in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, he tells him to stay away from Delilah. When Jeremy finds out Delilah likes Erik, he swears revenge upon Erik. The revenge leads into The Float. Jeremy plants cherry bombs in the float, however, was not the one who sabotaged the float itself. Age He is most likely a junior so that means he is 16-17 years old. Trivia *He seems to like Paige and Owen together as a couple. In Troublemakers, he admits that he had cried for hours when he heard about their breakup over the summer. *His height was said to be 5'5 and his weight is around 116-117 pounds. *He has a huge passion for historic figures with his favorite being Paul Revere. *Is allergic to peanuts, mangoes and suspects he also has an allergy to crawfish (despite never trying it). *Gets queasy when he sees mayonnaise or anything similar in appearance. *He was given lessons on standing up to bullies by Colt Category:Nerd Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Male Category:In A Relationship Category:Football Team Category:Characters